


The Soulmate Crystal

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crystal Gems, Draco Feeling Cynical, Harry Being Harry, Husbands, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is horrified: Harry has committed their Sunday toLovegood’s Mystic CrystalMoon Fayre.





	The Soulmate Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Hogwarts 365 prompt: grievous.

“Celestite,” said Luna, casting her misty blue eyes down at the crystal Draco held in his hands. “_Very_ powerful. Are you interested in accessing the angelic realm? It would aid your meditation-”

“Er…_No_. Thank you though.” Draco interrupted, carefully placing the aquamarine stone back on the display. 

Relaxing enough to meditate seemed highly unlikely, not when he considered the large pile of open cases littering his desk at St. Mungos. As for accessing the _angelic realm?_ Draco wanted to be open-minded about Luna’s eccentricities, he truly did, but his patience with everything unworldly and spiritual was wearing parchment-thin.

~@~

Harry had made the grand announcement that Draco and he would be attending _Lovegood’s Mystic CrystalMoon Fayre_ whilst the pair of the them had lain in bed that very morning. 

Draco groaned, pulling the sheets over his head in annoyance. It had seemed a grievous shame to waste a Sunday that could _easily_ be spent in a naked tangle with his beloved in a draughty hall with the more… _outlandish_ members of wizarding society. Harry, it seemed, wouldn't be put off.

“It’ll be a laugh,” Harry had announced, throwing a jumper in Draco’s direction. “You could get your aura read, love. Have your fortune told-”

“I can tell my own fortune, Potter. Got an _Outstanding_ in that bloody OWL.” Draco hitched himself up on an elbow, pulling the jumper over his head. “You told me yourself that all that hippy mumbo-jumbo isn’t real magic. So _why_ exactly are we wasting our Sunday on this?”

“Promised Luna,” Harry admitted, looking sheepish. “Last week in the Leaky… She seemed so chuffed. Sent two tickets over by owl.”

“Doesn’t look like I’ve got a ruddy choice then,” huffed Draco, sulkily. 

_Bloody Potter!_ He still couldn’t understand how he’d come to be married to the kindest wizard in the whole of England. 

~@~

“Perhaps the Quartz then?” Luna asked, looking hopeful. “It’s know as the _Soulmate_ Crystal. Wizards who purchase Quartz will have harmony forever.”

Draco sighed, deliberately shutting down the rational part of his brain. 

“Two Galleons?” he asked, fishing out his wallet. 

“And don’t you _dare_ tell a soul!” Draco hissed at the chortling Harry stood next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my visit to a Well-being and Spiritual Fair this afternoon. 
> 
> Celestite does indeed help you access the angelic realm (apparently!) and Quartz really is the Soulmate Crystal!
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
